world_airportsfandomcom-20200214-history
Busiest airports in the United Kingdom by total passenger traffic
This is a list of the busiest airports in the United Kingdom, Channel Islands, and Isle of Man ranked by total passenger traffic, compiled from Civil Aviation Authority data from 2006 to 2012. For some years the figures also show total aircraft movements and cargo volume handled at each airport. The United Kingdom, an island country, is home to many of Europe's largest and busiest airports. London Heathrow Airport, which handles over 70 million international passengers annually, is the largest airport in the UK. London serves as the largest aviation hub in the world by passenger traffic, with six international airports, handling over 133 million passengers in 2011, more than any other city. London's second-busiest airport, Gatwick, is the world's busiest single-runway airport. Manchester Airport is the United Kingdom's third-busiest airport. London Stansted and London Luton are the fourth- and fifth-busiest airports respectively. The largest airport operator in the United Kingdom is Heathrow Airport Holdings (owner of London Heathrow), followed by Manchester Airports Group (owner of Manchester, London Stansted and East Midlands). Together with British Airways and Virgin Atlantic Airways, they are part of the Aviation Foundation which lobby for the aviation needs of the United Kingdom. 40 largest UK airports by total passenger traffic 2014 / 2015 data The following is a list of the 40 largest UK airports in 2015, from CAA statistics. 2013 / 2014 data The following is a list of the 40 largest UK airports in 2014, from CAA statistics. 2012 / 2013 data The following is a list of the 40 largest UK airports in 2013, from CAA statistics. 2011 / 2012 data The following is a list of the 40 largest UK airports in 2012, from CAA statistics. Source: UK CAA Statistics 2012 2010 / 2011 data The following is a list of the 40 largest UK airports in 2011, from final CAA statistics. Source: 2010 - UK CAA Official Statistics, 2011 - UK CAA Airport Statistics'' 2009 / 2010 data The following is a list of the 40 largest UK airports in 2010, from final 2009 and 2010 CAA statistics. Source: UK CAA Official Statistics 2009 & 2010 2008 / 2009 data The following is a list of the 40 largest UK airports, which served 221,491,568 passengers annually in 2009, from 2008-2009 CAA statistics. Source: UK CAA Official Statistics 2008 & 2009 20 largest UK airports by total passenger traffic 2010 Data Source: UK CAA Official Statistics 2009 Data Source: UK CAA Official Statistics 2008 Data Source: UK CAA Official Statistics 2007 Data Source: UK CAA Official Statistics 2006 Data Source: UK CAA Official Statistics Future airport expansion * London Heathrow – Terminal 5 opened on 27 March 2008, increasing the total passenger numbers potentially to over 90 million, possibly making Heathrow the world's busiest airport. Plans for a third runway could increase aircraft movement dramatically and see over 115 million passengers using Heathrow annually, however the decision could be made to give Gatwick a second runway. See also Future expansion and Expansion of London Heathrow Airport. * London Gatwick - Battling with Heathrow for Government decision on an extra runway. A second runway at Gatwick could see it match or even overtake Heathrow's traffic and income. Supporters say multiple large London airports is better than one massive one. * Manchester – Expansion of services and facilities at Manchester Airport estimates a usage by 50 million passengers in 2030, which is more than twice as many as the airport handles now. * London Stansted – Plans for a second runway to increase capacity were shelved in 2010. Due to be sold by BAA in 2012 following Competition Commission ruling. See Stansted proposed expansion for more. * London Luton – Luton's usage has increased by around 900% between 1991 and 2006, however plans for another runway and new terminal were scrapped due to financial reasons, although plans for a new rail link between London St. Pancras and Luton Airport Parkway have been approved. See Development plans and the future * Birmingham – Birmingham Airport recently extended its runway to accommodate long haul flights to the Far East, South America and West Coast. The airport has drawn up plans for a second runway linked to High Speed 2. See Birmingham Airport Future *Leeds Bradford International Airport – In November 2008, Bridgepoint Capital announced a £28 million expansion of the current terminal building at Leeds Bradford International Airport, enabling the airport to handle in excess of 6 million passengers a year. The airport also intends to increase parking, the number of aircraft stands, and build a railway link towards Horsforth, enabling a link with Leeds railway station. *Bournemouth Airport – A £45 million redevelopment by Manchester Airports group was announced in 2006 and began in 2008. The terminal building is to double in size, to replace the arrivals terminal, increase the number of stands/gates from 4 to 13 and to add more car parking spaces. Improvements to the local infrastructure, as well as the possibility of the construction of a new hotel are also included in the redevelopment phases. * London Southend – Since its purchase by the Stobart Group in 2008, London Southend Airport has embarked on a massive programme of development including a 300 m runway extension, new terminal, railway station and hotel. EasyJet commenced services from the airport in April 2012 with the anticipation that 700,000 passengers would be carried by easyJet alone that year. *Bristol Airport - The expansion is to occur in stages, spread over 30 construction projects in order to increase passenger numbers to 10 million a year. Plans include a doubling of passenger terminal floorspace, new piers and aircraft parking stands, extensions to the apron, two multi-storey car parks and a public transport interchange. In October 2013, construction started on a £6.5 million walkway connected to the centre of the terminal, to provide four more pre-boarding zones. The 3,880 m2 (41,800 sq ft) walkway opened in July 2014. It allows the use of jetways, including for wide-body aircraft such as the Boeing 787 Dreamliner. In August 2014, the airport announced that construction of an £8.6 million eastward extension of the terminal would start in September, and construction was completed in summer 2015. This expansion was immediately followed by the starting of an 8500m2 western terminal extension that will expand the security, baggage handling and immigration facilities. A 201-room Hampton by Hilton hotel is under construction and is due to be complete by winter 2016. The airport has also invested in wider infrastructure such as the South Bristol Link road, which will speed up journey times to the airport. * Other - Numerous UK airports are expanding to accommodate the new Airbus A380. United Kingdom